1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel plate roll attached with a printing plate made of resin by means of adhesive and a novel adhesive sheet utilized for attaching the printing plate to the base plate roll.
2. Prior Art
A printing plate leaf made of resin is attached to a base plate roll to form a plate roll by means of a double faced adhesive sheet and continuous printing is made by rotating the plate roll.
Adhesives generally utilized for attaching the printing plate leaf to the base plate roll have strong adhesive ability and the printing plate leaf is not easily detached from the base plate roll after the printing is finished. Occasionally, the printing plate leaf made of resin is torn up during the operation of detaching. A part of the adhesive and the adhesive sheet usually remains on the surface of the base plate roll or the printing plate and removal of the remaining things takes time.